


Sammy, I Want You to Hurt Me

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will have to drum up all his shaken confidence and lost courage to call Sam and ask his brother to hurt him. </p><p>Not the way he did by leaving. The way they talked about on cold nights when they knew Dad could be back any minute so they stuck to sharing words in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, I Want You to Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse Phase 14, Challenge 20: The Future is Now (Write a scene in future tense.)

"Get on your knees," Sam will tell him and Dean will feel a shiver running up and down his spine.

This is how is should be between them, Sammy getting his own way. Dean always likes it when he takes control. It will be so freeing to be the one taking the orders from his brother instead of dishing them out. Dean's bruised backside and the stinging scratches across his shoulders will mark the best night of both their lives in the way the raised voices, slammed front door and smashed whiskey bottle marked Dean's worst.

It could mean so much, become a turning point to remember the rest of their lives. If only Dean can be brave enough to hit the first number on speed dial on any one of his phones. If he can find a way to say I'm sorry, I need you, come home without using any of those words. Sam should be apologising for leaving, admitting he is the one who needs Dean. 

Asking him to come will never work because they don't have a home. They've never had a home. Sam said so on that last night. And what's the use of saying I'm your home, your my home, we're each other's to a stubborn boy who doesn't know the meaning of the word?

Which is why Dean will have to drum up all his shaken confidence and lost courage to call Sam and ask his brother to hurt him. 

Not the way he did by leaving. The way they talked about on cold nights when they knew Dad could be back any minute so they stuck to sharing words in bed. They never let him walk in on anything more than that. It's easy to stop talking when you hear a key rattling in the lock. Other stuff, not so much. 

That's why they were so careful. Never hurt each other all the ways they wanted. They weren't shy about the things they could hide. Every time a new limit was pushed. It's just they never wanted to risk the old man asking questions about why his grown sons had been fighting. Why Sam had a split lip, why Dean had stitches, why they both had trails of love bites after one night alone in nowheresville. 

So they talked about the future, a time when they could do all they wanted. All those plans and promises. We won't have to be careful. We can strike out on our own. We can go places where no one knows we're brothers. We can swap one secret for the other. We can do that, right?

That future is supposed to be what's happening right now. When Dean picks up the phone, says the right words to his brother, their future can start.

He will call. Maybe after another hour's fretting, maybe tomorrow or next week sometime. He will call Sam.

If Sam doesn't call him first.


End file.
